Eyes on the Prey, Not the Horizon
by knightshade114
Summary: .:ON HOLD:. A new mutant has joined the X-Men but with him comes more complications and feelings that weren't there before. Can Erik and Charles train him up to be an agent or will he join the other side? Erik/Charles/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note: So I got this idea when I was reading my friend's fanfic and I had to write it down like immediately... Anyway, hope you like it, see ya at the end, bye!**

_**Draconic**_

"Speaking"

German

_'thoughts'_

* * *

In the middle of a forest, a loud shriek of terror was heard but was cut off before turning into a gurgling noise. A loud roar resonated throughout the trees before slowly fading away, the night was silent again.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Charles Xavier yawned as he got up before changing and moving out of his room. A new mutant was coming to the mansion and Raven was way too excited, she kept going on and on about how they were going to be so cute in pink even though it was a boy.

Erik was just grumpy as he got up, really annoyed with how Raven was acting before pouring himself a mug of coffee, "Lord save us all."

Alex yawned as he sat down at the table with Hank and Sean.

"I hope he's nice," Hank said as he heard Raven talking.

"He would look so good in red and black, oooh! What about green?" Raven asked as she sat down, Moira walked in and sat down next to her.

"I really don't care," Alex replied flatly as they all started to eat breakfast.

Charles was eating when he caught wind of a new mind on the land, "I do believe that he is here."

"I hope he kills her," Alex muttered softly as Raven screeched almost as loud as Sean.

They all dusted themselves off as they walked out the doors, slightly confused when they saw a large black SWAT team van pull up in front of them. They looked in shock as a teenage male walked out with shackles on his wrists and ankles. He wore a leather muzzle on his face while his eyes were an electric green as he looked up and snarled at them with shaggy black hair that fluttered in front of his eyes as he moved. He wore tight back leather pants with black combat boots and an army green large button up shirt over his tight white tank top.

An officer walked over and handed Charles a file, "Are you Charles Xavier?"

"Yes I am, why is he chained up like that?" Charles asked as he grasped the file.

"Because he is dangerous, his file says as follows, 'Name: Axel Moon, Age: Unknown, Height: 5'9, Weight: 125, Race: Mutant, Gender: Male'," the officer finished, "He's your problem now, good luck."

All of the officers jumped back into the van before driving off, leaving Axel with the group.

Charles approached him slowly but stopped as the teen crouched defensively, "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

The teen stared at him before yanking his arms apart, making the chains snap, shocking Charles and everyone present. He then bent over and ripped the shackles off of his ankles before tearing the muzzle off of his face.

He looked at Charles before speaking, "I don't need help and I don't need you, they'll be back when you're done with me and take me somewhere else."

"N-No, I don't think you realize where you are, this is a school for mutants, for people like you... Like us," he replied, gesturing emptily towards the group.

Axel snorted and looked away, "No one's like me..."

"We are, I guarantee it," Charles said before tilting his head towards Axel, _"Don't you agree?"_

Axel gasped softly and looked up at him,_ "H-How...?"_

_"I told you, we are like you, join us in the mansion?" _Charles asked as the rest of the team walked towards the large double doors, into the training area.

_"...Ok sure," _Axel replied before walking next to him into the mansion.

After Charles showed him the grand tour, he walked down one of the hallways but stopped as he cocked his head slightly as he heard the sound of grunting and a loud thud multiple times. He turned the corner and gently pushed the door open only to find Erik punching away at a large punching bag which was swinging dangerously.

He quietly walked over and held the bag until he was done, "You ok?"

Erik jumped slightly and jerked his head up to look at him, "Oh, it's just you... I'm fine."

Axel walked over as Erik sat down on one of the benches in the room, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine, do you really have to be so nosy? Annoying bastard," Erik muttered the last part.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Axel replied with a slight pout, startling Erik.

"You speak German too?"

"Yep, comes in handy a lot," Axel replied with a shrug.

Erik stared at him before sighing and going to the bench press, "Well, make yourself comfy I guess."

Axel laid out on the bench comfortably before watching Erik do repetitions, blushing slightly as he saw Erik's muscles ripple underneath his tight white shirt, "S-So what do you all do here?"

"Well, I make everyone do a tight workout schedule in the mornings before Charles takes us on a 'mutant hunt' as the government calls it," Erik said as he put the weights down.

Axel cleared his throat slightly before tilting his head, "Well, what mutation do you all have?"

"I can control metal, Raven can change her 'skin', Charles can do things in people's heads, Alex can generate plasma blasts, Hank has hands as feet like a monkey, and Sean can create high-powered sonic waves with his voice," Erik replied as he lifted some weights.

They sat in almost silence for a few minutes, Erik's grunts filled the room before he asked, "What's your mutation?"

Axel tensed before getting up and moving to the door, "I'd rather not tell anyone unless I have to... See you later."

Erik stopped and watched Axel leave the room in a hurry as Charles spoke to him, _'That didn't go very well.'_

_'No, it didn't, do you know what's wrong Charles?' _Erik asked back before getting a glimpse of a forest and a woman before it went back.

_'That was a memory that I got from his head, I don't know what has happened but I know that he is injured, not on the outside,' _Charles replied before leaving Erik's head.

Erik sighed before getting up and walking out of the training room, wondering where Axel went.

* * *

That night, as Raven and Charles laid the table for dinner, Sean, Hank, Alex, and Erik were taking turns sparring in one of the rooms.

"So, where's Axel?" Alex asked as he dodged a jab from Erik, Sean and Hank were sitting off to the side watching.

Erik blocked some punches from Alex before landing a hard side kick to his ribs, "I don't know, he went somewhere after we talked today."

"Scare him off did you?" Sean teased but winced as Alex got hit in the face.

"No I didn't, I just asked what mutation he had but he didn't answer me and ran off," Erik replied and grunted as he was hit in the stomach.

Hank got up and walked out into the dining room, "Come on guys, it's time for dinner."

Everyone got up and sat around the table except for one person, "Where's Axel?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Erik," Alex replied to Charles.

He sighed before looking at Erik, "Did you scare him off?"

"Why does everyone think I scared the kid away?" Erik replied with a huff.

"Well, you are kind of scary to people Erik," Raven said with a laugh.

Charles chuckled before looking at Erik, "Since you scared him away you can go find him."

"What? No, Charles you can not be serious," Erik replied, outraged.

"I am, now go, I think he might be in the forest," Charles replied with a sigh before finishing his dinner.

Erik growled before scuffing his chair back and heading out the door towards the forest.

"Axel? Axel! AXEL! Where are you?" Erik shouted as he stumbled through the forest.

Erik snarled and hit a branch away from his face, "Go find the kid he said, get lost in a forest he said."

He stopped as he heard a chuckle, "Oh, that wasn't very nice."

He looked up at the branches but couldn't see anything, "Axel? Is that you?"

Another set of chuckles rang out before fading away to his left, "Wait!"

"Then come catch me," Axel's voice replied as Erik ran through the forest.

Erik chuckled darkly, "You don't want to challenge me kid."

Axel laughed and jumped through the branches before landing in a clearing a few yards away from the mansion. He panted softly as he looked around trying to sense where Erik was.

"Erik?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

He yelped as Erik tackled him from the trees, "Got you kid."

Axel flushed red and wriggled underneath him, "Great, want to get off me?"

Erik chuckled and got off of him, "Come on, it's dinner time."

Axel got up and nodded, "Ok."

They walked side by side back up to the mansion, hungry from the chase.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sup? I was just wondering if I should continue this, not really sure and I want to but I won't if you guys don't like it. If that's a yes, see ya'll in the next chapter! If not then, I hope you liked it, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was really weird cause I was trying to go with the movie kind of, also I don't own X-Men.**

Previously: _They walked side by side back up to the mansion, hungry from the chase._

_**Draconic**_

"Speaking"

German

_'thoughts'_

* * *

The next morning, Axel walked down stairs into the kitchen but stopped as he heard Charles and Erik arguing in one of the yards.

"Come on Charles, you know that I can deflect it," Erik huffed.

"If you know that then you aren't challenging yourself," Charles sighed, "W-Whatever happened to the man that was trying to raise a submarine?"

"Wh... I can't," Erik replied, grasping the gun that Charles handed back to him, "Something that big I need the situation, the anger."

"No, the anger isn't enough," he replied.

"well it's gotten the job done all this time," Erik sighed.

"It's almost gotten you killed all this time," Charles huffed.

"Come here," Charles replied as he ran to the other side of the yard, Erik following him and Axel hiding in the shadows also following them.

"Let's try something a little more challenging," Charles said with a light chuckle.

"See that?" Charles asked as he looked over at the satellite in the distance.

"Try turning it to face us," he continued as Axel moved closer in the trees.

Erik looked at Charles, who nodded, before looking back at the satellite. He spread out his hands and concentrated on the large building, panting and shaking before almost collapsing.

"You know, I believe that power is somewhere between rage and serenity... Would you mind if I," Charles trailed off as he wiggled his fingers near his temple.

Axel watched in curiosity as Charles went into Erik's mind before Erik turned back towards the large structure. He rose one hand with tears in his eyes and slowly but surely the satellite turned to face them. Erik and Charles chuckled as Axel smiled in the trees but they stopped as Moira leaned out the window to get their attention.

* * *

Axel watched as Alex and Charles set up the nuclear bunker and changed it into a practice range for Alex.

"Now, Whenever you're ready," Charles replied as he shut the doors.

The green light turned red as he opened the doors, "Oh my god..."

He and Axel rushed into the room and started to extinguish all of the flames that scorched the walls.

"I will teach you how to control this Alex," Charles said.

Axel sighed but yelped as the flames licked at his pants, sputtering slightly as Charles hit him with extinguishing foam.

* * *

Axel winced as he heard Sean's screech from the courtyard, he rushed over to the window to see Sean, Erik, and Charles standing in front of what used to be a window pane.

He sighed as he walked back into the room, flopping on the bed and falling asleep.

The next time he saw Sean, the teen was about to jump out of the window and land with nothing but soundwaves.

"Now remember, scream as hard as you can," Charles said as Sean sat on the window sill.

Axel snorted but leaned on the window sill, wondering if this was going to work along with Raven, Alex, and Erik.

"Remember, they have to be supersonic, catch them at the right angle and they should carry you," Hank said.

"They should carry me... That's reassuring," Sean replied nervously.

"Good luck... And don't forget to scream!" Charles said encouraging.

Axel and everyone else were on the edge of the window, but he laughed as he just screamed like a girl as he fell off the window.

* * *

Axel watched from one of the windows as Charles and Hank raced around the mansion.

"Come on Hank, now if you want to beat me this time, you have to set the beast free," Charles said as Hank took off his shoes.

Axel frowned at that statement before leaning back inside and going back to his work out with Raven.

He gasped as the weight was lifted out of his hands along with Raven's weight and Erik walked in the doorway, "If you're only half concentrating on looking normal then you're only half concentrating on whatever else is around you... Just pointing out something that could save your life."

Erik looked above Raven and let the weight drop but she caught it and shifted back into her blue form.

Axel huffed confused before walking out of the room, wondering when he should tell them what he is.

* * *

A few weeks later, Axel went with Sean, Erik, Hank, and Charles up to the top of the satellite for a test flight.

"Do you really think I'll fly this time?" Sean asked as he looked at Charles.

"No doubts," Charles said.

"I trust you," Sean replied.

"I'm touched," Charles nodded.

"I don't trust him," Sean said as he pointed to Hank.

"Say nothing," Charles said to Hank who huffed.

I'm gonna die!" Sean replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright, we won't make you do anything you d-" Charles started but was cut off by Erik.

"Let me help," Erik said before pushing Sean off of the satellite.

"ERIK!" Charles shouted in outrage as they all rushed to the railing, watching Sean fall.

"AHHH!" Sean shouted which turned into a supersonic shout and carried him in the air, "Woohoo!"

"What? You know you were thinking the same," Erik said with a smirk as Axel snickered in the corner.

* * *

Hank was placing black electrical tape on a manikin which was in the bunker where Alex, Charles, Hank, and Axel were.

"Thank you Hank, now Alex, I want you to hit the X and try not to hit me, there's a good chap," Charles said as he stood up straight.

"You're serious?" Alex said with a shocked look.

"I'm very serious Alex, I have complete and utter faith in you," Charles replied as Hank and Axel moved away from both him and the manikin slightly.

Axel, Hank, and Charles dove to the side as the beam of energy landed straight on the manikin.

"Am I still a bozo?" Hank asked down the bunker.

"Yes Hank, you're still a bozo," Alex replied as Axel laughed, "But nice job."

* * *

Moira rounded everyone up and they all sat down in the living room to watch the president's address.

"That's where we're going to find Shaw," Erik said, half way through the address.

"How do you know?" Axel asked as he looked at him from the corner.

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III, he won't leave anything to chance," Charles replied, drawing everyone's attention.

"So much for diplomacy, I suggest you all get a good night sleep," Erik said as he walked out of the room.

Axel sighed before walking out too and going towards his room, only to be stopped by Erik, "What is your mutation? You never answered me Axel."

Axel shivered as Erik pressed him against the wall, trying to look for a way out, "I-It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, tell me," Erik demanded, pinning him to the wall.

Axel struggled and growled at him, "Get off of me!"

"Tell me and I will," Erik replied calmly, not realizing that he was playing with fire.

Axel's eyes glowed before he smashed him in the wall across from him, "I said get off!"

Erik grunted as his back hit the wall hard, sliding to the floor as Axel looked at him in horror, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

He heard a gasp come from the doorway that they came from and snapped his head towards the noise only to see everyone looking at him in shock.

He looked back at Erik's prone form only to see blood flowing slowly from the back of his head as he groaned, "No, I'm sorry..."

Charles rushed over to Erik as Raven breathed out in shock, "What have you done?"

Axel backed up before rushing out of the mansion into the surrounding forest, guilt and horror stuck in his mind as the image of Erik kept replaying in his mind.

_'I'm sorry...'_

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I personally love to write and this is one of my favorite chapters, hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Author's Note: Read me

**Hey everybody,**

**This isn't a chapter since my computer died. I need to either get a new motherboard or get a new computer so I'm getting a part time job to save up for a new laptop. It's going to be an HP Omen Gaming Computer and it will be even better than my last one, only problem is that it's $1600 in total and then there is tax so I won't be updating any chapters for a few months. **

**See ya'll soon, peace!**

**-Shade**


End file.
